Capsule Corporation
The Capsule Corporation is a company founded and run by Dr. Brief, Bulma's father. The corporation is based around, and takes its name from, the Hoi-Poi Capsules (also known as DynoCaps) invented by Dr. Brief himself. Overview Building The Capsule Corporation headquarters, which is also the Brief Family's home, is located in West City, with its address being WST 3338926 K. The building has three floors and a basement.Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, 2003 The entrance is the lobby where is the Receptionist and that leads to the Atrium where dinosaurs, cats,Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, 2009 dogs, and other animals live. The atrium leads to the Sparring Arena and the Capsule Room.Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, 2004 There is also the Central Computer Room (opened with a Red Access Card) and the Security with a small jail on level 01, and the West Tower and East Tower (opened with a Blue Access Card) on level 03. A Gravity Chamber was built in the building for Vegeta's training. It is used by Vegeta and his son Trunks during their preparation for the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Company Due to the invention and production of the extremely popular and useful capsules, the Capsule Corporation is one of the largest, richest and most influential companies in the world. At one point, the Capsule Corporation and the Red Ribbon Army were competitive rivals in the business race, but the creation of the DynoCaps from Capsule Corporation resulted in the Red Ribbon Army losing to it. Although Capsule Corp's primary product is the DynoCaps technology, the company also develops and produces many of the items found within capsules. This can be seen by vehicles and other items bearing the Capsule Corporation logo. Using the resources of Capsule Corporation, Bulma and Dr. Brief have created many useful items essential to the Z Fighters, including several interstellar spacecrafts, a Time Machine, and the Gravity Chamber. In Dragon Ball GT, Trunks is seen as the president of Capsule Corporation. The Capsule Corp HQ also appears in West City at the time of Dragon Ball Online. Capsule Corporation also appears in the live-action movie Dragonball Evolution. Logo The Capsule Corporation logo is seen frequently throughout the franchise, especially in episodes/chapters having to do with Bulma, Dr. Brief or sometimes even Trunks. The logo is very simple, with just being two letters "C" and the company name. Video Games Capsule Corporation can be visited in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, and Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. In those three video games, the Capsule Corp. logo indicates a save point. In The Legacy of Goku II, Mrs. Brief is found here and gives cookies which restore the health of the Z Fighters for free. Gohan gets a scouter there after obtaining what Bulma needed to get it work from Bucky at the West City electronics store, Circuit Shack. An optional side-quest has Gohan tracking down a spy in Capsule Corporation, Newman from Pod Corporation, one Capsule Corporation's major competitor, who was trying to find the formula that Dr. Brief was using to create these capsules. References Category:Companies Category:Houses Category:Places on Earth Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT